


Broken and Ruined

by BunnyFair



Series: OC Shenanigans [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Bad Parenting, Crying, F/M, First Time, Rape, damn rich people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Cascade was often bored at the parties, but she would rather have more of those than this
Relationships: Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Cybertronian Character(s)
Series: OC Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Broken and Ruined

Cascade sat quietly at the table, snacking on some energon jells on her plate. Music played softly in the background and usually she would sit closer to watch the musicians play their instruments, but not tonight. She wasn't allowed tonight.

Her parents had insisted that she had to meet someone and couldn't risk smudging any wax on her plating. No, she had to be pretty for them. She understood and stayed in her spot, barely listening as they spoke excitedly. They'd both had plenty of engex, as others did, and their excitement rolled off them in waves.

She softly sighed, wiping her sharp claws clean with a soft napkin. She was so bored and she knew it was obvious, but she couldn't help it. She'd grown to hate these parties over time, disliked the fake compliments and constant lies. Her parents only pretended to like some of these other bots for their own gain, their own political pull.

Her Carrier smiled brightly, standing up to greet an admittedly gorgeous violet and golden seeker. They were a beautiful mech, so big and tall with three sets of wings and bright gems pierced along the outlines of all three sets, patterned in indigo, red, and green. Her Carrier smiled at him, bowing to lightly kiss the back of one hand.

"Come meet our darling Cascade! She's been waiting all night for you!"

The big seeker nodded once and glanced over almost boredly at Cascade, golden optics shining. "She looks very delicate. I assume she's still sealed?"

Carrier nodded, waving his hand to motion Cascade to stand. Cascade slowly stood up, walking over and reaching for his hand before slumping when he simply let his hand fall. "Of course! Cascade, this is our dear friend, Prismia."

Cascade nodded slightly, loosely hugging herself. "Oh, um, hello."

Prismia glanced over her and nodded. "She seems a bit... unintelligent."

Sire shrugged slightly, standing beside Carrier and loosely hugging his waist. "Ah, well, she hasn't been taught anything properly. We've been debating on teaching her much of anything, honestly."

Cascade faltered slightly at that, glancing down. Prismia simply shrugged and offered her his hand. "Ah. That's no loss, we all have our purposes. Come, Cascade. Shall we go somewhere more private?"

Cascade nodded, slipping her hand in his. "Sure?"

Her parents both smiled brightly, their doorwings flicking quickly. "Have a good night, Prismia. Feel free to send her home in the morning."

Prismia nodded, guiding her out to a balcony. Cascade quietly followed him, transforming after he did and took off. She followed him to the towers, carefully keeping behind him and flying the best she could in an attempt to impress him. Her parents both seemed to like him and trust him enough to let him take care of her for the night, even if they did talk about some weird sealing thing. She hadn't heard of that, but then again, she wasn't exactly let out to meet with potential friends either.

He flew up to a balcony and smoothly transformed, landing on his pedes. He walked inside, leaving the door open for her and a few lights flicking on. She carefully transformed midair and stumbled when she landed on her pedes, taking several steps to regain her balance.

Prismia visibly sighed, pouring two tall, thin glasses of sparkling engex. "You're a shame to seekers everywhere."

Cascade flinched and walked inside, looking around some. The balcony doors slid closed and locked, making her jump a little. She shifted and quietly walked to him, sitting on the plush stool.

He slid a glass to her, settling the chilled bottle aside. "Drink up. It's sweet."

She nodded slightly and lifted the glass, picking it up and sipping some. She relaxed some, slowly sipping it. It was very sweet, but also very heavy on the engex. She swallowed a mouthful, watching as he easily downed the whole glass.

She gently held her helm, closing her optics as she felt her processor start to swim. "Ah. I'm sorry, I don't think I can handle anymore. I think I need to lay down."

He rolled his optics, plucking the glass from her. He downed the rest and walked around the nice counter, gently sliding his arm around hers. "Let's go lay down in my berth."

She nodded slightly and grabbed onto him when she swayed on her pedes. The room spun as he guided her to a dark room, the lights coming on low. He gently led her to the berth, laying her on her back.

She mumbled softly and rolled over, laying more comfortably on her front. The blankets were so soft and silky. The berth had to be massive too, as when she sluggishly moved and stretched, she couldn't find an edge.

She felt a warm hand slide along her thighs, spreading them. She squirmed some and softly whined at the stretch, feeling a warm hand rub between her legs. She twitched at the soft touch and mumbled incoherently, weakly pushing herself away from the odd touch.

Prismia held her hip to keep her in place, continuing to gently stroke her slowly warming privacy panel. "Shh, stop fighting it. Be a good pretty little femme and enjoy it. I don't bring just anyone to my berth."

She softly whimpered, feeling an unusual warmth grow between her legs. She'd touched herself a few times out of curiousity, but she'd never had anyone else touch her. She saw a request pop up in her HUD, something about a privacy panel? She gave it access and felt a panel slide away, cool air reaching that warm spot.

Prismia smirked, dipping the tips of his claws into her wet valve. He purred deeply as he teased her valve, stroking his other hand along her pretty spine and wings. He basked in the confusion and inexperience filling her field, letting his spike pressurize.

He continued teasing her valve, pressing the tip of a claw against the seal impatiently. She whimpered and tried to crawl away, but he easily held her in place. His grin widened at the tang of fear and grabbed her hips, pulling her up onto her knees and spreading her legs as he took his place between them.

Cascade whimpered softly as he easily manipulated her frame, feeling an uncomfortable charge dance under her plating. She squirmed some when something blunt pressed against her and shook her head slightly. She whined loudly when the blunt tip was pressed more into her, fear rolling off of her.

Prismia moaned softly, despite only the tip of his spike in her little tight valve. Her fear and pain were delicious. It was obvious she'd never been properly fragged and he loved it. He loved how much they squirmed and cried.

She sobbed as he kept pushing the thing into her, gripping the soft silken blankets tightly. She tried to pushed away and whined loudly when he pressed against something inside of her. She shakily begged, "Please! Stop! It hurts!"

He tightened his grip on her hip and grinned, his fangs glinting in the low light. "Good. Now, cry." He pushed through the seal, hilting himself with a low moan. Her calipers squeezed and fluttered beautifully around his spike in a futile attempt to push it out, only succeeding in massaging his spike instead.

Her scream of pain filled his audials and he moaned softly, tilting his head back as her field encased him in fear and pain. He started moving slowly, not giving her any chance to adjust. She continued to scream, sobbing and begging as he fragged her in slow, deep thrusts.

Energon slicked her tight little valve, some lubricant pathetically trying to make her valve more accepting. He moaned lowly, starting to thrust faster. Her fear was so delicious and driving him to overload quicker than he'd prefer, but he had her all night.

He kept thrusting, moaning softly as he overloaded, filling her valve and more dripping onto the berth, spilling from around his spike. He pressed close, gently stroking her trembling wings. He softly moaned as her valve finally was wet enough for him to properly enjoy.

He placed light, almost sweet kisses along her helm. "Oh, my dear I will enjoy you all night. Your fear is so delicious, I'm already addicted."

She sobbed softly, her vents heaving. She clenched her optics shut, trembling and flinching at his kisses.

He simply laughed, starting to thrust his hips again, still leaning over her. "Oh, that's delicious. Give me more!"

She sobbed, pressing her face into the berth. She didn't like this, why did her parents do this to her?

A cold realization dawned on her and she could feel something break inside of her.

They didn't love her at all.


End file.
